


tell me your secrets, your love, and your fears

by meowkittykenma (azumarheart)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute boys, Drabble, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Musicians, Oneshot, Piano, pianist kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumarheart/pseuds/meowkittykenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata prided himself on knowing everything about Kageyama. </p><p>So when he learned, after a year of knowing Kageyama, that there was something he didn't know about, he was in shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me your secrets, your love, and your fears

Hinata prided himself on knowing everything about Kageyama. 

He couldn't deny that they started off as enemies and fight constantly, but he considered Kageyama to be his best friend. They spend almost every day together in class and at practice, then they walk home together. On weekends they even have sleepovers. He was aware that Kageyama was socially stunted, and secretly loved the fact that he was the only one to know everything about him. 

Like for example, Hinata knows that Kageyama's favorite color is blue, his favorite animal is a ferret, he loves milk and his sneakers that he saved up for, he sleeps with no pillows, he has a habit of biting is nails, and hates the heat. 

So when he learned, after a year of knowing Kageyama, that there was something he didn't know about, he was in shock.

~~~~~~~~

It was a cold winter day (Kageyama's favorite, Hianta noted), and Ennoshita had invited some of the team over for a 'team bonding sleepover'. It was just the 3rd and 2nd years, as they hadn't yet recruited first years. Everyone had stared in amazement when they arrived at his home. No one had known that Ennoshita was rich, and the large, elegant house in front of them was awe-inspiring. 

"Dude you never told us you were loaded!" Tanaka shouted, once inside, looking around the entranceway. Everyone stood behind him, eyes wide, examining the shining decorations and fancy staircase.

Ennoshita just laughed, "You never asked".

He lead the team through a hallway, and entered into a large living room with a big flatscreen tv, which Nishinoya and Tanaka were quick to fawn over. Tsuki eyed the gaming consoles, and Hianta ran around in amazement.

"This is so cool! Look at the TV! How many games do you have! Is that a piano? Woah!" Hinata exclaimed, while everyone began to settle down. He ran over to the grand piano placed in the back of the room. "Yeah, my mom wanted to learn how to play but had no rhythm," Ennoshita paused to chuckle, " you can play it but be gentle." Once granted permission, Hinata plopped down on the bench and began to play the only song he knew, 'Mary had a little lamb'. Kageyama walked over and snorted at the tune.

"If you're gonna sit here then you should know how to play" he said, shoving Hianta off the bench and sitting down in his place. Hinata jumped up, prepared to yell, when Kageyama started to play. Humoresque by Dvořák filled the air. Hinata stood, shell-shocked, enamored by Kageyama's slender fingers moving so purposefully across the keys, eyes lidded, head swaying ever-so-slightly. The room was silent save for the music, filling the air, capturing everyone in awe. The extravagant house seem to pale in comparison in their minds as they listened to the melody. 

Hinata did not know Kageyama could play piano, and so skillfully at that. He squeaked out a small noise when the raven-haired boy played an impressive part, and seemed to knock Kageyama out of his trance. He then realized that all attention was on him and halted his hands, blushing heavily. "What?" he mumbled out. Hinata was the first to reply, "You never told me you were a pianist!! You're so good what the hell?!" The other boys cheered in encouragement, amazed at his talent. Kageyama, uncomfortable in the spotlight, left the piano and sat on a couch, letting out a quiet "Thanks." 

The other boys were quick to change topics, but no one noticed Hinata staring at Kageyama, with an unreadable expression.

~~~~~~~~

It's just that, he knew everything about Kageyama, Hinata thought. So why had Kageyama never told him? How was he so good when Hinata had never seen him play? Did he even own a piano? He couldn't help but be bugged at the situation.

The morning after the sleepover was a tired one. The team had stayed up very late just messing around, and awoke blearily at 10AM when Ennoshita got them up. After departing, Hinata and Kageyama found themselves walking to the train station together. Both boys were tired, but Kageyama noticed that Hinata was unusually quiet. They had their fair share of sleepovers that lasted late into the early hours of the morning, but Hinata was loud regardless of lack of sleep. In truth, Hinata could not stop dwelling not the fact that Kageyama was such a skilled pianist.

"Yo, speak up. What's wrong?" Kageyama asked, unable to ignore the tension. Hinata burst out the question that had been eating at him all night. "Why didn't I know that you played piano?" Kageyama wasn't really surprised at the question, but strangely, turned his head to the side and blushed. 

"It's stupid..." Kageyama mumbled. Hinata looked at him confused. "Whatever the reason is, I won't judge you. I just wanna know why you hid something so amazing." 

Kageyama sighed. "Basically when I was younger I got made fun of for being able to play piano. I've been really advanced since I was a kid. They were jealous and just made my life shit. It was hard enough being a quiet kid and making friends, so I just stopped playing openly and telling people that I could play. I still practice and learn more music I just..." he looked down at his fingers as he twisted them anxiously, "I just can't help but hide it still. It wasn't really on purpose, it's just something I really love and don't want to be teased again."

Hinata was blown away. It wasn't often that Kageyama confided in him. He tucked that moment deep inside of him and smiled at his companion. 

"I think you're great, no matter what you do."

~~~~~~~~

After that day, Hinata got to see more and more of Kageyama playing. He encouraged him to play at the piano during lunch, when the music room was empty. Hinata would sit against the wall next to the piano while Kageyama created beautiful melodies and showed off to the redhead.

Hinata would just sit in awe and stare and the other boy, how he seemed so immersed in the music, and how his whole body reacted to him playing. 

He couldn't help but feel special knowing that Kageyama played just for him.

A few weeks later saw the two boys headed to Kageyama's house for a sleepover. His parents were out of town for work (as per usual), so they had the house to themselves. 

Hinata had been to his house before, but now he wondered if Kageyama had a keyboard or something of the sort to practice on. "Hey how do you practice at home? I've never seen a piano in your house..." he spoke up only minutes after entering the house. Kageyama hummed and gestured his head down the hall, setting down his drink. He walked down to a spare room that Hinata had never seen before, that contained a normal sized wooden piano, a table covered in stacked sheet music, and a shelving unit that was labeled to organize even more music. Hinata's eyes went wide as he pictured Kageyama spending his spare time in here alone, filling the room with beautiful sounds, flicking through sheet music to find the piece he wanted.

"Kageyama this is... so cool," Hinata breathed, sitting down on the right edge of the bench. Kageyama settled down in the middle, lightly running his fingers over the smooth keys. Hinata looked up to see the fondness in his dark blue eyes, and the gentle smile he wore. He felt his heart soar and butterflies dance around in his stomach. Hinata couldn't help but feel like he had a crush on the other boy, and he quickly imagined telling him 'I like you!'. His heartbeat sped faster. 

Overwhelmed by the quiet room, and his newly found feelings, Hinata spoke up. "Tobio... play me a song that reminds you of me." Kageyama's cheeks flushed, and was quick to choose a song (as if, he had already had one picked out, Hinata noted). 

Kageyama shifted to the left slightly and positioned his hands, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Clair de Lune by Debussy began to play, and Hinata was finding it hard to breathe. The song was so peaceful, yet Kageyama managed to make it so full of his own emotions. He watched the facial expressions of the pianist, watched as his brow furrowed, his pink lips twitched, his whole body rocking into the movements of his hands, eyes closing, opening, breath shuddering. Hinata could not look away. The boy in front of him was art in its purest form. As the song slowed to the ending, Kageyama left his eyes shut. Finally, the room stood quiet once again, only the sound of their breathing filling the space. 

Kageyama turned to the other boy when Hinata let out a shaky breath. His golden eyes were wide, his lips parted, looking as if he had just seen God. They shared an intense gaze, before Hinata couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned his face closer and closer until their lips met. No sound was in the room, but Hinata could still hear the piano music, quietly echoing in his mind. As they broke apart, they laid their foreheads together, smiling when Kageyama laced their fingers together. 

"No words can describe what I feel for you" Kageyama whispered.

"Then play me another song Tobio"

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm so obsessed with pianist Kageyama. like unhealthly. like he sucks at communicating verbally and just having him play music to express his feelings !!! find me on tumblr!


End file.
